Depending on skeletal system, human beings can stand to walk. The stand of the skeletal system is vertebra. A top end of the vertebra is connected with the skull, a bottom end of the vertebra is connected with the sacrum, and a section between of the top end and the bottom end of the vertebra protect the marrow. The marrow is the core of peripheral nerves. The peripheral nerves are extended leftward and rightward from the vertebra in pairs and then extended forward and upward and downward. Besides the peripheral nerves, sympathetic nerve and the parasympathetic nerve of the autonomic nervous system are also connected. Therefore, the vertebra is the start of the neutral networks. Once the vertebra is skewed and/or dislocated, the nerves may be compressed or excited so that ache and dysfunction of organs of human body may be initiated. A patient whose vertebra is hurt or abnormal may have backache or quadriplegia which is no radical cure except performing an operation. According to clinical trials, stretching the vertebra may improve or relieve the pain resulting from the nerve compression. It may effectively improve the pain or discomfort caused by the vertebral anomaly to cooperate with moderate exercises to strengthen the peripheral muscles.
The dislocation of the vertebra may be caused by direct accidental impacts or long-term stress to result in muscular dystrophy and further skewing the position of the vertebra. Log-term incorrect pose may also cause dislocation of the vertebra so as to make the spinal nerve be compressed. The spinal nerve is responsible for transmitting the messages to each main organs. Therefore, the compressed spinal nerve may not effectively transmit the messages so as to influence the operation of the organs. Except the direct incidental impacts, the vertebra may be stretched and adjusted to the correct locations/positions so as to relieve or avoid the pain.
In recent years, the inversion machines to suspend the human body upside down are developed and various, such as Taiwanese patent no. 238215, 239972, 315733, 350346, and 492281. The user may lie on his/her back to the lying pad and two feet hook a positioning base. And then, the inversion machine is started to perform the inverse operation. Therefore, the feet may be stretched by his/her own weight so as to stretch the vertebra fully to be in correct locations/positions.
However, since the user lies on his/her back to the lying pad, the user may not know immediately the stretching status and angle while operating the inversion machine. And the stretching pose or length may be not adjusted in detail while operating the inversion machine. Besides, since the user is supported by the lying pad, it may be not stretched with small inversion angle and the stretching effect is limited. Furthermore, because the user must be head over heels while operating the inversion machine, the head must be congested with bloods and it is easy to result in blood congestion and feeling dizzy. When the user left, he/she may not stand firmly to fall down.
In other words, the recent inversion machines are limited in use and hard to satisfy the demands of the users. The training of strengthening the peripheral muscles may be reduced to influence the effects of improving the pain and discomfort of the vertebra. Therefore, how to effectively stretch and make the bloods flow smoothly and further train the muscles in different parts of the human body is the key difficulty need to be solved.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “vertebra recovery apparatus” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.